Christmas Gift CSI Style
by briloveMorgan1
Summary: The ladies of CSI:MIAMI know exactly who buy their men of Christmas but the guys are to lucky. Will they ever figure it out on their own or will they have to go CSI style it figure it out? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Partner

By: Brianna Gibson

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI:Miami characters.

"Well that was a difficult case," Natalia says to Eric as they walked toward to the elevators to leave.

"Yeah who would've thought that his girlfriend's mother killed him," Eric said with a chuckle "guess she really didn't like him."

"Yeah," Natalia said as the elevator arrived to their floor. They get off the elevator at the 1st floor at start walking to their cars that were parked next to each other. When suddenly Eric phone rang and he answered.

"What's up," Natalia asked as Eric ended his call.

"Horatio he needs Ryan and me to help with a case."

"Aw well you go back in I'm sure you, Ryan, and Horatio will be able to handle it."

"Yeah, Hey I'll see you at home in a little while," Eric said walking over to Natalia giving her a kiss before he walked back into the lab.

Natalia got into her car and drove to the house that she and Eric now shared. The whole way thinking about how happy she was now that she and Eric had gotten married two month ago. She was happy have him in her life. He was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. He treated her like a queen and was always there for her no matter what. She glanced down at her wedding ring and let out a chuckle.

When she got to the house she opened the door and kick her shoes off, put her bags down, and put off her jacket. She when walked to the kitchen to start dinner so Eric would have something to eat when he got home. She was just put on the spaghetti sauce when her phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey girl what are up to,"_ said Calleigh one of co-workers and best friends.

"_Nothing much just cooking some dinner. What about you?"_

"_Nothing just leaving the lab."_

"_Hey you want to come over and have a drink and gossip," _Natalia said laughing.

"_Sounds good to me I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

"_Okay see you then," _Natalia said hanging up her phone.

About 20 minutes later Natalia heard the door bell ring and walked over to answer it.

"Hey, look what I have," Calleigh said holding a bottle of wine.

"Awesome now we can have a party," Natalia said taking the wine to the kitchen as Calleigh followed.

Calleigh sat at the counter as Natalia opened the bottle and 2 glasses out of the cabinet.

"So how is the married life going," Calleigh asked taking her glass of wine and sipping.

"It has been amazing Eric is so sweet. I just wish that he was home more often."

"Where is he now?"

"Horatio needed him to help with a case."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the lab Ryan and Eric are sitting one of the lab tables racking their brains trying to figure what to get Calleigh and Natalia. With them are their friends Horatio, Walter, and Tom. That are trying to help out.

"I got it Calleigh is always late for stuff what if I get her an alarm clock," Ryan said.

"So you want her to leave you," Walter replied.

"What if I Natalia a cookbook," Eric says looking at his friends, "she cooks almost everyday get her a book to help."

"I got my wife a cookbook when we first got married," Tom said making Eric smile, "she yelled at me and wouldn't cook for me for almost a year."

Eric put his head in his hands and started thinking again. He thought for about 5 minutes before his next idea popped into his head.

"What about for rug for her to stand on in kitchen when she does dishes" Eric said again thinking he had a brilliant idea.

"No, because when you will get the women are not servants speech," Walter said looking as if he was remembering a time that it happened to him.

Ryan looks down at his phone as it starts to ring. He puts the phone back into his pcket letting the answering machine get.

"Who was that," Horatio asked Ryan.

"Calleigh." Ryan replied

"Oh yeah how did the two of you manage to meet up with us without the girls getting suspicious," Walter asked

"We told them they Horatio needed help with a case."

"I wish I knew what Natalia got me for Christmas that would this a whole lot easier," Eric said still drawing a blank in his mind.

"This is funny," Walter said with a laugh, "you two are CSI, you can find a murder with next to nothing but you can't find gifts for your girls."

"Getting inside of a woman's head is much harder than solving a murder," Ryan said.

"Yeah but Walter is right we are CSI we could figure out what the girls got us ,and then we could find something equally as good for them," Eric said with a smile.

This idea made Ryan smile finally they came up with a sure fire way to get the perfect gifts for their girls.

"I like it lets do it."

"We would be happy to help if need any, right fellas," Horatio said looking around at the men.

"Yeah," all men replied with pride.

About 1 hour later Eric arrived at his home. He opened the door dropping his bag by the coat rack. He looked into the den where he Natalia sat on the couch watching TV and in the corner of the room the Christmas tree they decorated a few days earlier. He walked to Natalia kissing her on the forehead before sitting next to her, and that is when he saw it her present to him under the tree.

"Hey, how is the case going," Natalia said kissing Eric on the cheek before looking to the kitchen to get him some food.

"I can honestly say this is one of the hardest cases I have dealt with," Eric said to her still look at the present in the red and green wrapped box under the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at the lab Eric and Ryan meet up in the hallway to talk about their plan.

"Okay I got Natalia"s laptop and Dexter in the computer lab is looking at it trying to see what sites she has been on,"Eric said.

"Good I've got Walter talking to Calleigh trying to figure out what she got me."

"Okay I think this will really work as long as the...," Eric trialed off as he look to his right and saw Natalia coming their way.

"Hey sweetie," Natalia said giving Eric a kiss and a hug, "what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing just talking about the case," Ryan said trying not to spill his guts, "what are you up to?"

"Just heading to a doctor's appointment."

"Doctor's appointment, why do you need to go to the doctor," Eric asked.

"Nothing just a check-up."

"Oh, okay be careful and I'll see you later," Eric as he give her a kiss and walked her to the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors closed Eric heard his name.

"Delko."

Eric turned and saw Dexter the new tech in the lab walking toward him with Natalia's laptop under his arm.

"I looked at the laptop and their was one website she had been a lot in the last month or so," Dexter said handing Eric the laptop, "the website is called it has a lot of rare sport stuff."

"Were you able to figure out if there was anything special she was looking at on the site?"

"Of course I even found she bought something from the site."

"What was it?"

"A Miami Dolphins jersey autographed by Reggie Bush."

"Wow I can't believe she got me that,"Eric said with a huge smile, "I know exactly what I'm getting her."

Walter walked up to them a few minutes later.

"Hey Wolfe I talked to Calleigh she said she is getting this watch you guys saw at the mall or something."

"Now I know what I'm going her," Ryan said with a smile.

About 2 weeks later it was Christmas. Ryan and Calleigh woke up around the same time and went into the living room the the tree was set up.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Calleigh said leaning over to kiss Ryan.

"Merry Christmas Cal," Ryan said meeting her lips.

"Here is my gift to you I hope you like it," Calleigh said giving Ryan a small shiny blue wrapped box.

Ryan opened the box and saw the beautiful watch that Calleigh and he saw at the mall. It looked better than it did in the store, maybe it was because the woman he loved gave it to him.

"Thank you babe. I love it," he said kissing Calleigh.

"You are welcome. Now, where is your gift to me," Calleigh said playful pushing Ryan.

"Well I thought very hard about what to get you. I want to get you the perfect gift. Then I thought about everything we have gone though together, and that is when I it came to me. So, close eyes."

Calleigh closed her eyes wonder what Ryan was doing. She secretly hoped he didn't get her everything stupid.

"Okay open them."

Calleigh opened eyes to see Ryan down on one knee with a beautiful diamond engagement ring in a blue box. Calleigh put her hand over mouth as her jaw dropped. Her eyes were huge with excitement and tears fell out of them.

"Calleigh I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you. Calleigh Ducaine will you marry me?" Ryan said still on open knee.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Calleigh said jumping into his arm kissing him all over his face.

Ryan then slipped the ring onto her finger making it official.

Meanwhile at Eric and Natalia's house they were celebrating Christmas themselves. They sat in the their den as Eric opened his gift from Natalia. Eric saw the jersey and was overcome with happiness.

"Thank you baby this is the best I have ever received," Eric said with a huge smile on his face, "well here is my gift to you."

Eric handed her a bracelet box. Natalia immediately thought she was getting a bracelet, but when she open the box she saw 2 tickets. She lifted the tickets to look at them better the tickets were to the sold out Madonna concert in two weeks. She gasped when she realized that the tickets were for the best seats in the place.

"Oh Eric thank you so so much you are the best husband ever."

"Are welcome I figured you could go with one of your friends."

"I will definitely but I have another present for you," Natalia said handing him a manila folder with Merry Christmas written on it.

Eric opened the folder and smiled harder than he ever had in his entire life.

"You're pregnant, we are going to be parents," Eric said putting Natalia in a bear hug.

"Yeah I found out when I went to the doctor a few weeks ago."

"Natalia I thought the jersey was the best present I ever got but this us starting a family is way better I love you."

"I love you too."

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
